Être seulement soi
by Alyah
Summary: L'inquiétude la ronge, les larmes lui montent aux yeux... Au jour de la plus grande soirée de l'année, Ino n'a pas le cœur à la fête. Alors qu'elle est habituellement la reine de la soirée.


**Être seulement soi**  
_Chapitre unique_

* * *

Le stress m'envahissait entièrement. Mes poings restaient serrés contre mes cuisses, alors que je gardais les yeux fermés. Sakura, face à moi, étendait sur mes paupières fermées le fard à paupière. Elle avait tellement insisté pour que ce soit elle, cette fois, qui me maquille et devant sa détermination j'avais fléchi. Elle obtenait toujours tout avec moi, sans grands efforts.

Mais je n'arrivais tout de fois pas à me détendre, même sous ses mains expertes... Elle me glissait quelques fois des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, mais rien n'y faisait. J'appréhendais la soirée à venir, tout simplement, et n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées.

« Voilà, j'ai fini ! s'exclama fièrement Sakura. »

Je sursautais, complétement perdue dans mes pensées. J'écarquillais les yeux et fixais le miroir devant moi, revenant lentement à la réalité. Mais la surprise m'envahit d'un coup, écarquillant encore plus mes yeux et je fixais mon reflet, stupéfaite. Si je m'étais un peu inquiétée pour le résultat de mon maquillage, je ne pouvais plus l'être.

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Une discrète touche d'orange recouvrait mes paupières et, le mascara noir aidant, faisait ressortir le bleu de mes yeux. Sakura avait étendu aussi une petite touche de gloss sur mes lèvres, les rendant un peu plus roses et brillantes. Elle avait misé sur le discret, cette fois, et c'était vraiment joli.

Mon maquillage se mêlait à la couleur de la robe, qu'encore une fois, Sakura avait choisi pour moi. Comme toutes les autres années, nous avions décidé de choisir chacune la tenue de l'autre. On ne la lui montrait que le grand soir, alors l'excitation était à son comble jusqu'au grand jour.

Cette fois, la rose avait choisi pour moi une robe orange, assez longue. Seuls étaient visibles mes petites bottes à talons hauts blanches. La robe n'avait pas de bretelles. Un mince ruban de soie blanc était noué jusqu'en dessus de ma poitrine, laissant couler un petit nœud dans mon dos. La tenue aussi était sublime.

Sakura avait décidé de faire en grand cette année. Ce qu'elle avait choisi était assez simple, mais le résultat n'en était pas moins beau. De plus, elle avait décidé qu'elle s'occuperait de mon maquillage et ma coiffure, alors j'avais fait la même chose pour elle. Elle avait décidé de laisser mes cheveux couler librement dans mon dos, mais moi j'avais décidé pour elle de les attacher en un petit chignon.

Pour elle, j'avais opté pour une robe verte émeraude, allant parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur. J'avais choisi quelque chose de plus complexe pour elle. Le bas de sa robe traînait au sol derrière elle. De nombreux jupons d'un vert plus pâle ainsi que d'un vert plus sombre lui donnaient l'air d'une vraie princesse.

Mais, toutefois, pour le maquillage je n'avais pas fait grand-chose. Un petit coup de mascara, du gloss sur les lèvres et c'était terminé. Mais, moi qui n'aimais pas particulièrement ce que je créais, je devais avouer que c'était magnifique sur elle. J'en étais presque jalouse, elle est de loin plus belle que moi.

« Alors, c'est comment ? demanda soudainement Sakura, me fixant inquiète. »

Ah, c'est vrai, je fixais toujours le miroir en silence. Elle devait sûrement se demander si ce qu'elle avait fait me plaisait.

« C'est vraiment joli ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix légèrement étouffée. »

Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui me tracassait et m'offrit un petit sourire en posant une main sur mon épaule, regardant elle aussi la glace.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, Ino. Je suis certaine qu'il sera là et en pleine forme, en plus de cela. »

Je ne pus que baisser les yeux. J'avais le trac, oui. Pas d'aller à cette soirée, non je l'attendais depuis longtemps, mais parce que j'avais peur pour Kiba. Il était parti en mission de rang S voilà une semaine et devait rentrer tard hier. Mais je m'étais couché tôt la veille et n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de Sakura depuis le matin.

C'était toujours comme cela avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il partait en mission, un nœud se formait dans mon estomac et ne me laissait tranquille qu'à son retour. Mais cette fois, il était parti dans les mauvais temps. Chaque année, j'attendais cette soirée avec tant d'impatience, mais cette fois j'étais beaucoup moins emballée.

Cette soirée était spéciale, en fait. Tous les ans, Naruto organisait une grande fête avec l'accord de Tsunade, l'Hokage. Chaque fois, il y avait un thème et cette année était tombée sur « bal masqué ». Ainsi, chaque personne porterait un masque qui camouflerait une bonne partie de son visage.

J'avais tout simplement peur de ne pas voir Kiba ce soir. D'apprendre qu'il avait été blessé, ou pire, tué. Cette idée me donna des frissons. Non, c'était impossible. Akamaru était toujours avec lui et le protégeait. De plus, il formait un sacré duo. Ils ne devraient pas avoir de misère à s'en sortir.

Je secouais la tête, chassant toutes ces vilaines pensées dans un coin de ma tête. Je m'armais courageusement d'un sourire et me retournais face à Sakura, qui ne sembla toutefois pas convaincue que j'allais mieux. Je levais un pouce, toujours avec un éclatant sourire et me relevai. Je m'approchais du lit et empoigna mon masque orange et blanc.

Enfin, nous quittâmes l'appartement directement la salle louée par Naruto. Quelques personnes portant elles aussi des masques marchaient dans la même direction que nous et nous échangeâmes quelques brefs hochements de têtes en guise de salut. Moi et Sakura marchâmes d'un pas vif pour arriver rapidement à la salle. C'était plutôt froid, en robe, aussi longue soit-elle.

* * *

Je pris un verre tendu par l'un des quelques serveurs. D'ailleurs, d'où sortaient-ils ceux-là ? Où Naruto les avait-il encore trouvés, cette fois ? Et, surtout, comment les avaient-ils convaincus de jouer les simples serveurs et de marcher dans la chaleur presque étouffante de la salle pendant des heures, tendant des victuailles au convive ? Quoique je m'en plaignais pas, ça me permettait de rester assise et de fixer les dizaines d'invités.

J'essayais de repérer Kiba dans la masse, mais il était introuvable. Je commençais même à désespérer et me demander s'il était vraiment rentré de mission. Mais, chaque fois, je chassais vite cette idée de mon esprit et me remettais à chercher. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il était tout simplement de l'autre côté de la salle, de telle sorte que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

En fait, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour lui. Mais c'était dix fois plus puissant que ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Sasuke, plus jeune. J'avais toujours peur qu'il me quitte et, lorsque je croisais son regard, une étrange chaleur me réchauffait le ventre. Oui, c'était sûrement de l'amour, malgré que je ne puisse pas le dire avec cette certitude.

« Allez viens Ino. Pas besoin de rester dans ton coin, viens t'amuser ! »

À contrecœur, je me relevais de ma chaise et suivi Tenten qui me guida jusqu'à Sakura et Hinata. Ces dernières parlaient de je ne sais quoi, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas pour l'instant. Je cherchais toujours Kiba ou une silhouette qui pouvait lui ressembler des yeux. Bien vite Tenten s'intégra à leur conversation et je ne répondis que des petites réponses distraites lorsqu'elles me parlaient.

Mais je dus me résigner après avoir fait le tour des silhouettes que je pouvais voir ; Kiba n'était vraiment nulle part. Je sentis le découragement se faire ressentir et je baissais les yeux vers le sol. Les pires scénarios passaient déjà dans mon esprit, en boucle, et une petite pointe de tristesse fit son apparition.

Je sentis une main passer sur mon menton et le relever. Je gardais les yeux baissés au sol. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues et de gâcher le maquillage qui avait pris tant de temps à Sakura.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ino ? demanda doucement Hinata.

- C'est Kiba ? glissa Tenten. »

Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes. Non, je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mais l'espoir de le voir à cette soirée diminuait de minutes en minutes. Je tendis, donc, les bras vers Hinata qui comprit. Elle me serra contre elle, suivie de Sakura et de Tenten. Savoir qu'elles étaient là, avec moi, me rassura un peu et je séchais mes larmes.

La soirée reprit son cours. Les discutions s'enchainaient, mais aucune ne touchait le sujet des missions ou même des ninjas. C'était trop douloureux pour moi et elles l'avaient compris. Après tout, elles connaissaient mes sentiments pour Kiba et personne ne pouvait ignorer ma douleur. Puisque cela pouvait arriver à chacune de nous, qui avions tous des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Je bus plusieurs verres, mais pas assez pour devenir vraiment saoule. Le saké était léger et il faudrait boire vraiment beaucoup pour être ivre. Je faisais tout pour oublier la douleur. Lorsque je voulus prendre un autre verre tendu par un serveur, quelqu'un le prit à ma place, avant que je puisse refermer mes doigts dessus.

Sans grande conviction, je ne cherchais pas à le poursuivre pour récupérer le verre. De toute façon, il ne m'appartenait pas et mes amies ne semblaient pas vraiment aimé le fait que j'avais toujours du saké en main. Après cela, je m'abstins d'en prendre un autre et me pensant ridicule. Je n'étais pas une ivrogne. Et j'étais plus forte que cela.

Les heures passèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que Naruto monta sur une petite esplanade que je n'avais vue jusque-là. Il plaça ses mains en porte-voix et je souris légèrement. Celui-là n'a pas besoin de micro pour se faire entendre. Plus jeune, il hurlait tellement que sa voix portait maintenant naturellement assez loin.

« Écoutez-moi, tous ! En premier, c'est vraiment gentil de vous être présentés aussi nombreux. J'en suis ravi ! Ensuite, c'est maintenant le moment le plus attendu de la soirée… »

Il prit une petite pause, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je retenais mon souffle, ne sachant pas quel évènement était aussi attendu dans la soirée. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux informations que Sakura m'avait donné sur celle-ci, trop occupée par Kiba…

« La levée des masques ! Au signal, je vous invite tous à retirer vos masques et à converger vers la prochaine salle ! C'est le temps de danser ! »

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations ravies. Je regardais l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs. Presque minuit. Ce n'était pas un jour spécial tels Noël ou le jour de l'An, mais chaque année les soirées organisées par Naruto était très attendue. Alors c'était devenu aussi important que les fêtes traditionnelles.

« 10… 9… 8… »

Le décompte commençait. Chacun portait une main à leur masque. Je fis de même, mais ne mêlais pas ma voix aux autres. Je jetais plutôt un regard aux gens qui m'entouraient. À ma droite, il y avait Sakura, Hinata et Tenten. À ma gauche, il y avait quelques inconnus, mais j'aperçus Neji, Lee et Shikamaru plus loin.

« 3… 2… 1… Enlevez les masques ! hurla Naruto, enlevant le sien. »

Tous l'imitèrent et je me sentis soulagée d'enlever enfin le mien. Ma vue n'était plus restreinte à deux petites fentes et je me sentais mieux ainsi. Je suivis la masse qui suivait le blond, changeant de pièce. J'aperçus les lumières multicolores qui clignotaient et souris encore plus. C'était la partie pour les jeunes, où l'on se lâchait. Les plus vieux, eux, partaient lorsque la pièce ouvrait.

Je perdis les trois filles dans la masse. Je les cherchais du regard, lorsque j'aperçus une touffe brune décoiffée qui me disait étrangement quelque chose. J'écarquillais les yeux en la reconnaissant et, sans plus faire attention à l'indignation des gens, je les poussais sans ménagement pour atteindre le jeune homme.

Bientôt j'arrivais à sa hauteur et eut une petite hésitation. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Cela serait encore plus douloureux, c'était certain. Mais si c'était lui… alors je serais soulagée. C'est pourquoi je tentais le coup et lui agrippais le bras. Il se tourna alors vers moi. Deux triangles rouges sur les deux joues, des canines trop longues et acérées, des yeux habituellement moqueurs mais maintenant chargés de surprise…

Je ne me souciais plus des gens autour de moi et me jetais dans ses bras. Il les referma sur moi, m'ayant reconnu. Et moi aussi, je l'avais reconnu. C'était lui. Kiba. Il était revenu, vivant, sans blessures. Et ce n'était pas une illusion ni une hallucination, puisque je sentais la chaleur de son corps.

Les dernières personnes nous contournèrent et entrèrent dans la salle. Bientôt nous fûmes seuls. Mais je n'aimais pas l'ambiance de cette pièce, qui me rappelait trop la tristesse de ces derniers jours avec ces murs beiges, alors je lui pris le bras et le trainais derrière. Il ne m'opposa aucune résistance, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et nous sortîmes dehors.

Je pus enfin voir ce visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Sous la lumière de la lune, il était encore plus beau. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien que de la moquerie, de la joie et une autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Mais cette dernière m'enveloppa d'une étrange chaleur, qui se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je sentis mon cœur battre encore plus fort.

Ma main se leva instinctivement jusqu'à son visage. Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur ses joues, son front et ses lèvres. Si j'avais eu un dernier doute comme quoi il n'était pas réel, mon esprit pouvait maintenant se reposer. Il était vraiment là, en chair et en os.

« Alors ? Mon visage est assez beau à ton goût ? glissa-t-il, moqueur. »

Je n'eus qu'un sourire pour réponse et me jetais une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je laissais couler quelques larmes de soulagement. La tension accumulée ces derniers jours se relâchait enfin, au point de disparaître. Et puis, lorsque Kiba resserra encore son étreinte, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement.

Mue par un étrange instinct, je relevais la tête et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce premier baiser se fit timide et doux. Mes lèvres se mouvaient maladroitement contre celles de Kiba. C'était mon premier baiser la sensation était étrange, mais pas moins agréable. Surtout que celui que j'embrassais semblait avoir un peu d'expériences dans ce domaine.

Mais, bien trop vite à mon goût, nous dûmes nous séparer et j'esquissais un petit sourire.

« Tu sais, Kiba, tu m'as fichu la frousse ces derniers jours. En premier, tu ne viens même pas me parler durant la soirée et tu ne viens pas non plus cogner chez Sakura pour me dire que tu vas bien… »

Il se frotta la nuque, semblant gêné. Son autre main restait, toutefois, obstinément posée sur ma hanche.

« Désolé… Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis fait entraîner par Lee et Naruto. Ils m'ont trainé toute la journée dans les boutiques et ne m'ont pas quitté de la soirée. Et puis, pendant la fête, je te cherchais mais je ne te trouvais pas… »

Je secouai la tête, découragée par son excuse un peu trop vaseuse à mon goût. Depuis quand des gars restaient toute la journée dans des magasins ? Surtout Lee, fou d'entraînement, et Naruto, une vraie pile électrique. Mais je fis comme si de rien était. Je pourrais certainement le cuisiner une autre fois, pour l'instant je ne voulais que passer un petit moment avec lui.

Je me tournais, appuyais mon dos contre son torse et levais les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient visibles, resplendissantes. Mais la lune était majestueuse, éclairant la Terre de ses faibles rayons. Ce n'était qu'un simple croissant de lune, ce soir, mais sa beauté n'en était pas altérée. Elle restait magnifique.

Les rares arbres dont on apercevait la cime n'étaient que de simples touffes noires dans le lointain. La montagne des Hokage, elle, était faiblement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Cette montagne dominait tout sur ma gauche. Le paysage respirait la tranquillité, même si le village de Konoha n'était pas du tout endormi.

Je sentis soudainement un étrange courage en moi, à ce moment. Je voulais lui révéler mes sentiments, d'un simple coup de tête. Lui dire qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Que je… que je l'aimais oui. C'était bien ça, le sentiment que je ressentais pour lui. C'était plus que de l'amitié, mais pas de l'admiration. C'était de l'amour.

« Kiba ? »

Je le sentis pousser un petit grognement, signe qu'il m'écoutait. Je pris donc une grande inspiration, prête à me lancer.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette fois, je sentis son souffle se couper et je sus qu'il était un peu étonné par cette révélation. Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Alors, pour ne pas le laisser dans l'incompréhension, je m'expliquais rapidement.

« Chaque fois que je te vois, une étrange chaleur s'empare de mon ventre et fais battre mon cœur plus vite. Et lorsque tu pars en mission, la peur me noue les entrailles et cela jusqu'à ce que je te revois sain et sauf. Et… je sens au fond de moi que je ne serais plus rien si tu me quittais. »

À ces mots, il resserra encore si c'était possible son étreinte sur mes hanches. Je callais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, regardant le côté de son visage que je pouvais apercevoir de ma position.

« Ino… Je ressens la même chose, même si ça ne parait pas. Quand tu pars en mission, je suis agressif avec tout le monde et toujours de mauvaise humeur. Même chose si je ne te vois pas une journée. »

Il fit une petite pause, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Moi, je sentais mon cœur accélérer encore l'allure. Justement, allait-il se calmer un jour celui-là ? Depuis que j'avais revu Kiba, il ne faisait que ça battre fort et rapidement.

« Je t'aime. »

Nous restâmes silencieux après cet échange, à contempler les environs. Au clair de la lune, je me sentais étrangement bien et reposée. La seule présence de Kiba me rendait heureuse et je n'avais pas du tout envie de quitter ses bras. Je fermais les yeux contre son épaule et plusieurs longues minutes passèrent.

Mais notre instant si intime fut bien vite rompu lorsque la voix de Naruto retentit jusqu'à l'extérieur, invitant tout le monde à danser. Kiba me proposa d'y retourner et j'acceptais sans hésiter. Nous aurions d'autres moments intimes plus tard et, maintenant, j'avais envie de redevenir la Ino des soirées. Celle qui recherchait toujours à être la reine de la soirée.

J'avais besoin de redevenir la vraie moi, pas celle rongée par l'inquiétude. Je voulais être celle forte qui pouvait supporter les coups durs, celle que les filles jalousaient secrètement et que les gars désiraient. Être moi, celle qui réchauffait durant les pistes de danse qui se lâchait jusqu'au matin.

Je ne voulais plus être cette ombre des derniers jours. Je voulais l'enterrer pour de bon, celle-là. M'inquiéter pour Kiba tout en restant moi. Attendre impatiemment son retour sans inquiéter Sakura qui se faisait elle-même passer après moi dans ces moments-là.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des jours, je n'eus qu'un seul souhait pour la soirée. Être moi. Seulement moi.

* * *

Hey !

C'est vraiment la première fois que je poste deux textes dans la même soirée ! Ce OS, je l'avais commencé hier et terminé seulement aujourd'hui. Toutefois, les deux soirs, je ne l'ai écrit que tard alors ça se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes. Mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié !

En fait, aujourd'hui, l'inspiration me vient vraiment toute seule. J'ai écrit un chapitre et terminé un OS et si je ne me levais pas demain je continuerais à écrire...

Bisous !

Alyah


End file.
